


O que for preciso

by Lara_Boger



Series: Um longo caminho [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Domestic, Eating Disorders, Hopeful Ending, Implied Bulimia, M/M, Self-Doubt, Yuuri has a eating disorder, implied anorexia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Victor tenta o seu melhor para fazer Yuuri comer. #Yaoi #Victuuri (Referências a distúrbios alimentares. Se você é sensível a esse tipo de material, não acesse.)





	O que for preciso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri!!! on Ice não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> TRIGGERS: Essa história faz referências a distúrbios alimentares. Se você é sensível a esse tipo de material, não acesse.
> 
> Notas: Minha primeira tentativa de escrever Yuri on Ice. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.

**O que for preciso**

 

Concentrado como se tivesse em mãos a tarefa mais importante do mundo, Victor chegou a cozinha já pensando no que pretendia fazer. Na verdade a intenção em si era muito simples. A ideia era fazer um smoothie de frutas: bastava picá-las e batê-las com gelo e iogurte no liquidificador, como já fizera tantas vezes, mas agora a situação era diferente. Tudo tinha mudado naquela semana, e mesmo algo que sempre fora tão fácil agora teria outro peso. Outro significado, e não pretendia errar.

 

Escolheu as frutas que desejava e levou para a ilha, colocando-a sobre a tábua. Com a faca, começou a descascá-las, colocando toda sua concentração na simplicidade daquela tarefa tão mecânica e dando a si algo concreto e produtivo para fazer. Estava assustado com os últimos acontecimentos, não tinha como negar, mas não poderia ficar paralisado diante disso. O médico fora bem claro a respeito do diagnóstico:

 

A saúde de Yuuri estava frágil. Ele parecia não estar se alimentando de forma adequada. Os resultados dos últimos exames estavam indicando desnutrição e não era a toa que vinha ficando doente com frequência ou que aquela gripe persistente revelou-se como pneumonia. O seu peso estava oscilando perigosamente no limiar do que poderia ser considerado saudável mesmo em atletas da patinação no gelo, e sua imunidade estava ficando prejudicada. Se isso continuasse, outros problemas mais difíceis de tratar e complicações mais graves poderiam surgir.

 

O médico cogitava que talvez Yuuri estivesse com distúrbios alimentares e fez perguntas a respeito dos hábitos do noivo. Perguntas suficientes para deixá-lo tonto, e agora que pensava melhor a esse respeito, mal conseguia crer que deixara tanta coisa passar.

 

_\- O peso do seu companheiro esteve oscilando nos últimos tempos?_

 

_\- Seu noivo comenta quando está com fome? Ele admite estar com fome quando perguntado?_

 

_\- Se alguém oferece comida a ele, o sr. Katsuki aceita comer?_

 

_\- O sr. Katsuki come em público?_

 

_\- Seu noivo demonstra preocupação constante com o próprio peso e contagem de calorias?_

 

_\- Ele demonstra obsessão com treinamento ou com a prática de exercícios físicos?_

 

_-Seu noivo costuma ir ao banheiro durante ou logo após as refeições?_

 

_\- O senhor já percebeu se ele tem calos no dorso da mão ou na junta dos dedos?_

 

_\- O seu companheiro usa de maneira exagerada produtos como enxaguantes bucais ou costuma chupar balas, pastilhas ou chicletes de menta?_

 

Yuuri esteve oscilando com o próprio peso, como era esperado. Tinha engordado durante o tempo de folga e estava voltando ao treinamento antes que a nova temporada começasse. Nunca dizia estar com fome e poucas vezes aceitava quando alguém lhe oferecia algo para comer. Embora fossem a restaurantes ou cafés quando tinham tempo, ele parecia tímido quando havia mais gente por perto e as vezes chegava a manifestar alguma preocupação com dieta em voz alta, principalmente quando estava nervoso com a pré temporada. Muitas vezes era preciso obrigá-lo a sair do ringue para descansar e agia de forma perfeccionista em dominar seus passos e saltos...

 

Engoliu em seco, apertando a faca nas mãos enquanto tentava se concentrar agora em cortar as frutas em cubos, esvaziando a mente a fim de se concentrar apenas nisso pelo menos por enquanto. Precisava se concentrar, precisava poder fazer pelo menos _isso_ direito já que falhara em tantos outros sentidos.

 

Yuuri tinha sinais clássicos de anorexia e lhe parecia tão claro agora que Victor sentia vergonha por não ter notado antes. A agenda lotada pela necessidade de atuar como atleta e treinador ao mesmo tempo o fez cego para algo que estava diante dos seus olhos.

 

_\- Não se culpe por não ter notado antes, Vitya. – disse Yakov, tentando aliviar o peso daquele diagnóstico e a culpa que imediatamente recaiu em seus ombros - Ele não tinha perdido peso suficiente para parecer doente. O comportamento dele também não era tão diferente da maioria dos outros atletas._  

 

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o bolo dolorido em sua garganta. O médico lhe dissera a mesma coisa: que não teria sido tão simples notar algo de errado no caso de Yuuri. Não antes que tivessem exames em mãos, mas Victor não conseguia deixar isso de lado. Tudo bem que talvez aquilo pudesse ter sido mais difícil perceber, que seu companheiro fosse um bom ator, mas ele precisava ter visto isso. Eles eram noivos, pelo amor de deus! Como pode não ter notado nada antes?

 

Sentia vergonha também pelo papel que teve em tudo isso. Aqueles primeiros dias em Hasetsu quando o chamou de “porquinho” e o fez perder peso para pisar no gelo novamente e enfim poder começar a treinar. Em toda pressão que colocara em seu companheiro desde o início sem saber que ele tinha problemas com ansiedade e que agora estava tendo esse resultado.

 

Considerando tudo isso parecia ser um milagre que não houvesse sinais de bulimia. Yuuri não ia ao banheiro durante ou logo após as refeições, não tinha calos nas mãos ou nas juntas nem usava enxaguantes bucais de maneira exagerada. Também não havia nada que o doutor pudesse ter diagnosticado com base nos exames, mas agora tinha medo de pensar mais sobre isso. De descobrir que Yuuri esteve perto o suficiente para pensar em algo tão extremo ou mesmo que já tivesse feito isso em alguma ocasião.

 

Não conseguia conciliar a imagem daquele rapaz tão doce se curvando sobre o vaso sanitário tentando se livrar da última refeição ou de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter comido. Aquilo era… degradante. E também era sua culpa. A simples ideia de pensar em tudo que fizera era o suficiente para que seu estômago queimasse, porém, por mais que se envergonhasse, não pretendia fugir.

 

Ele pretendia consertar. Era o que estava tentando fazer naquele momento e com tudo o mais que viesse em seguida.

 

Yuuri precisava comer. Precisava ganhar mais peso, mas Victor pensava que dificilmente ele faria isso por si mesmo, então cuidaria do assunto. Era sua responsabilidade afinal, fosse como técnico ou como noivo. O smoothie era parte disso e portanto mesmo uma tarefa simples como aquela merecia toda a concentração que pudesse dedicar.

 

Pegou as frutas picadas e colocou no liquidificador junto com o iogurte, porém ignorou o gelo - não iria se arriscar servindo uma bebida com gelo para alguém que estava se recuperando de pneumonia - acionando o botão de ligar logo em seguida. Não demorou para que ficasse pronta.

 

Provou um pouco e logo despejou a bebida no copo, verificando a hora um pouco depois e relembrando mentalmente o plano de refeições recomendado pelo médico. Ainda teria algumas horas antes de se preocupar com a próxima e tudo estava organizado. Tudo estava sob controle, ao menos em teoria.

 

Pegando o copo, saiu da cozinha, encontrando-o sem demora deitado no sofá, distraído com o celular e parecendo animado já que estava sorrindo. Foi o suficiente para que Victor sentisse o coração aquecer. Era apenas o segundo dia de volta ao apartamento depois da estadia no hospital, sendo que ele passara a maior parte do dia anterior dormindo, tanto por efeito dos remédios quanto por cansaço. Agora Yuuri estava acordado e era todo seu para cuidar.

 

Esperava apenas estar realmente preparado para isso. Embora tivesse praticamente decorado todo o plano de refeições, os horários dos antibióticos do noivo e as orientações médicas, ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que conseguiria lidar com isso. Afinal, fora o seu descuido o responsável por começar toda aquela situação. Agora tinha medo de dar um passo em falso e prejudicar tudo.

 

Não era tão fácil quanto pisar no gelo e competir, nem como praticamente tudo que fazia. Não tinha nenhuma experiência naquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia errar.

 

Nervoso, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Tinha de deixar aqueles medos de lado se pretendia ser o que Yuuri precisava.

 

\- Yuuri… - chamou em voz baixa, quase como se pedisse desculpas pela interrupção. O gesto fora bastante tímido, mas foi recebido pelo noivo com um sorriso bonito, o que foi suficiente para fazê-lo confortável em estender o copo e entregá-lo. - Fiz pra você.

 

\- Puxa, obrigado Victor, mas não precisava. Não estou com fome agora.

 

E ali estava a resposta que ouvira quase todos os dias e se tornara rotina. Uma resposta que não poderia mais aceitar de bom ânimo e da qual seria obrigado a desconfiar por muito tempo. O noivo estava pálido. Visivelmente cansado e abatido e ainda assim dizia não estar com fome. Isso não podia continuar.

 

Odiava ter de se prestar a tal papel, mas precisava dizer para si mesmo que era por uma boa causa.

 

\- Eu imagino, mas você precisa se alimentar, Yuuri. Pelo menos um pouco, por favor _solnyshko._

 

Viu o mais novo suspirar, desanimado com aquilo, mas cedendo e aceitando o copo, tomando um gole do smoothie.

 

\- Isso é estranho...

 

\- O que? – perguntou, preocupado. - O gosto está estranho?

 

\- Não, não é isso. Estranho é todo mundo me oferecendo comida. Até Yurio entrou nessa, você tem ideia?

 

Victor riu, lembrando de Yurio levando uma sacola com _katsudon pirozhki_ para o hospital, parecendo decepcionado por Yuuri ainda não poder comer nada pesado, mas atento para que o outro comesse o que as enfermeiras colocavam na bandeja a sua frente, quase levando o noivo a loucura. Se ele achava isso estranho, definitivamente ele não tinha a mínima noção do que o esperava quando fosse permitido voltar aos treinos. Tinha certeza de que até mesmo Lilia e Yakov teriam a mesma atitude. Mesmo que, em teoria, ele fosse um concorrente, seu noivo definitivamente era considerado parte da família e cuidado como tal, especialmente por Yurio, Lila e Yakov. Tinha a nítida impressão de que seu treinador gostava mais de Yuuri como pupilo do que dele mesmo, que era seu protegido oficial. Já Yurio era algo completamente diferente.

 

\- O médico foi bem taxativo, _lyubov moya_. Yurio escutou e não tive como evitar. Você sabe muito bem como ele é. O garoto te ama.

 

O sorriso nos lábios de Yuuri foi mais amplo dessa vez. Ambos sabiam que Yurio tinha uma forma estranha de demonstrar afeto. Em geral ele mesmo era a principal vítima desses arroubos, mas não era como se isso importasse, pelo contrário. Era apenas uma questão de costume e Victor sabia que ele estava bem com isso, ainda mais considerando que a irmã mais velha do noivo tinha uma personalidade semelhante.

 

O copo continuava nas mãos do outro após aquele primeiro gole sem que ele desse mostras de que continuaria a beber, deixando Victor em compasso de espera. Estava se controlando para não pressioná-lo e apenas aguardar para ver o que acontecia. Odiava a ideia de ter que pressioná-lo a algo depois de tudo, ainda mais quando sabia o que o noivo estava pensando.

 

Tinha uma ideia do motivo pelo qual ele achava tão estranho que as pessoas ao redor lhe oferecessem comida e lamentava profundamente ter feito parte daquilo, ter sido parte do motivo pelo qual as coisas chegaram a tal ponto. Seria um arrependimento daqueles que levaria consigo por muito tempo. Victor odiava pensar que fora um dos responsáveis por tudo aquilo, mas sabia que pouco adiantaria pensar e refletir sobre suas culpas. Precisava consertar as coisas e parte disso dependia estritamente de Yuuri tomar aquele smoothie.

 

Outro gole, dessa vez mais longo. A língua passando pelos lábios, limpando os vestígios da bebida doce sem dúvida foi uma das visões mais bonitas que já teve.

 

\- O que foi, Victor? Do que está rindo?

 

\- Sua boca está suja. – respondeu, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para limpar uma mancha tão pequena que mal serviria como desculpa, mas no fim ele precisava de um pretexto para tocá-lo, mesmo sendo o mais esfarrapado possível. Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava disso depois de tudo que acontecera.

 

Viu-o sorrir para si, os olhos com aquele brilho suave do qual tanto gostava e certamente entendendo aquele toque como o que ele era de verdade. O suficiente para que ele estendesse a mão em direção a sua, puxando-a como um convite para dividirem o sofá, algo que Victor não tinha a mínima intenção de negar. Logo o corpo menor estava aconchegado ao seu, daquele jeito que gostava tanto e do qual sentira muita falta durante os dias no hospital, quando não contavam com tanta liberdade.

 

Gostando daquela proximidade, Victor o abraçou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Yuuri, sentindo o aroma suave do sabonete na pele morna e macia, ouvindo o riso do companheiro pelo gesto que lhe fez sentir cócegas. Aquilo o fez sentir como se finalmente as coisas estivessem voltando ao devido lugar ainda que devagar. Bastava esperar, ter paciência, e mesmo que Victor estivesse longe de ser uma pessoa paciente ele estava disposto a sê-lo por Yuuri. Não seria a primeira vez, nem a última, mas se era por Yuuri, valeria a pena cada momento.

 

Precisava apenas que Yuuri colaborasse. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho.

 

\- Promete que não vai mais fazer isso?

 

A pergunta soou exatamente nesse tom: incompleto, com toda a  carga de implicações e de palavras não ditas que pairavam entre eles. Com tudo que aquela pergunta poderia significar:

 

Promete voltar a comer?

 

Promete cuidar melhor de si mesmo?

 

Promete que não vai acontecer de novo?

 

Promete pedir ajuda quando precisar?

 

Promete não mentir pra mim?

 

Promete que vai me deixar entrar?

 

Havia um equilíbrio delicado entre eles que Victor não queria destruir com excesso de explicações desnecessárias que poderiam tomar o rumo errado. Havia muito naquele silêncio, muito mais do que poderia ser expresso em palavras, assim como o relacionamento deles. E o silêncio a essa altura era ensurdecedor enquanto aguardava uma resposta.

 

Demorou o que lhe parecia uma eternidade até que ela viesse, afastando aquelas dúvidas.

 

\- Prometo tentar. - disse o noivo, naquele tom leve e conciliador que conhecia bem, como quem pede desculpas pela resposta não ser a desejada, por não parecer boa o bastante, mas ser tudo o que poderia oferecer naquele momento.

 

\- Parece bom. - respondeu o mais velho, sem pestanejar. Poderia não ser a resposta que esperava, mas aceitaria de bom grado o que Yuuri lhe oferecia porque sabia que poderia confiar. Yuuri não fazia promessas em vão, nem oferecia nada pela metade. Aquilo era bom o bastante.

 

Victor sorriu, confiante. Era mais do que o suficiente.

 

**Fim**

**Author's Note:**

> Pode ser que em algum momento eu possa escrever uma continuação ou fazer disso uma série, mas não tenho certeza.
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
